Demons (Saegusaverse)
Demons have been around almost just as long as the Devils have been, however, there are many doubts that they are really a separate race. This is due to humanity blaming Devils for what Demons did, though the Jews were able to tell the differences easily. Demons, though, are much more human-like and have integrated into the Human world than the Devils have. History Long after Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, the first Demon was born from Eve's Transgression in the Garden of Eden. The Transgression grew inside of Eve and escaped the first woman's mortal frame becoming the first True Demon. The Transgression took it's "mothers" name and began to look for others to help create the Demon race. Eve would eventually meet a being not of Earth and give birth to her first four daughters. Eve then gave them the titles of Naamah, Agarat, Lilith and Mahalath and to rule over the Demon race with her. Now with four other Demons to help her, Eve began to have her children go forth and procreate the Demon race, which created many other sub-Demon races. However, the four Daughters had their first born Daughters given the names of their titles. These Four were to follow in their Mother's footsteps and help build the Demon Race. However, the eldest of the Daughters, Lilith, would leave the Demons to join Lucifer. Though, it is unknown why she did due to biased opinion, If she was seduced by Lucifer (Demons theory) or Lilith seduced Lucifer in the end (Devil's Theory), whatever the case, Lilith was the Mother of the Devils. Another Daughter of the Lady Four, Naamah, was also courted by Lucifer and gave birth to Asmodeus, but was more like his Father and joined Lucifer in his later years. This happened again, Agarat, the Daughter of Lady Agarat, gave birth to Agares and Lady Mahalath's Daughter bore Marbas. This continued until the Great War began, Eve having refused to join the war due to what it would mean for her children. So, she instead had the Demons hide away until the War finally ended, However, the children of the Lady Four's Daughters refused to hide away and rebelled, joining Lucifer and their "Brothers and Sisters" in the Great War. After the Great War was over, Eve decreed that all Demons begin to continue make more Demons with other beings, Humans, animals, Angels (Fallen or Otherwise) and Devils. Demon Hierarchy Demons, like Devils, have a ranking system for themselves. However, this system is a Hierarchy. Eve, Empress of the Demons As the first Demon and mother of the species, Eve is the ruler of the Demons. Her rule extends all throughout the Demon Realm, most of Africa, all of Russia, New Zealand, parts of Canada and Germany. Under her continual rule, the Demon race has flourished and has been a anchor point for many different races, mostly the Devil Faction as of the Great War. Eve's Daughters, The Demon Queens The first four of the Demon race, the Queens rule under the hand of Eve and have giving birth to many of the other races in the Supernatural world to this day. They are also the Lady Demons of the Realm, loved by all demons. Lestrangia Nesstira.png|Lestrangia - Lady Mahalath Ryukia Zerizion.jpg|Ryukia - Lady Agarat Marialo Evenistra.png|Marialo - Lady Lilith Erisitica Alusta.jpg|Erisitica - Lady Naamah Daughters of the Demon Queens Lilith, Naamah, Mahalath and Agarat are the names of the Daughters, the Princess's of the Demon Race. Each have been the father of Lucifer's children, Lilith the most in this case. They are also the only four that make Devil's feel jealous in their looks. It is said that Lilith is currently in a Relationship with the Devil Lilith, but it is not known if this is fact or fiction. Lilis.jpg|Mahalath Lilils.jpg|Lilith Agarat.png|Agarat Naamah.jpg|Naamah Elder Class Only the original male children of Eve, except for Naamah, are in this class, however, a few of these Elder Demons did have their own children and they took on the names of their fathers. The Names of the Elder Demon are Rahab, Naamah, Krampus, Jezebel, Abacus, Abyzou, Eisheth and Demogorgon. These Demons are also the Judges of the Demonic Right of Passage Naming Trials that help create new Demon Houses and keep the population in balance. Krampus Demon.jpg|Elder Demon Lord Krampus Demon Lord.jpg|Elder Demon Lord Abacus Elder Demon Lord Demogorgon.jpg|Elder Demon Lord Demogorgon Elder Demon Lady Abyzou.png|Elder Demon Lady Abyzou Elder Demon Lady Eisheth.jpg|Elder Demon Lady Eisheth Lilim 13.jpg|Elder Demon Lady Rahab Elder Demon Lady Jezebel.png|Elder Demon Lady Jezebel High Class If a Demon survives the Right of Passage Naming Trials, they are given a Latin last name that tells what the Demon's power is or what he or she is affiliated with. A few Demon houses do stand out like House Curandero (Latin for Healer) and House Estuans (Latin for Burning), two of the first 100 Demon Houses to survive the Trials in the first place. Low Class All Demons start out in the Low Class and remain Low Class until they either survive the Right of Passage Naming Trials or are killed. Once born, they train until they reach the age requirement, usually 20 in human years, to compete in the Right of Naming and show that they have what it takes to become the next High Class Demon. Right of Passage Naming Trials Every month of the year, the Right of Passage Naming Trials (Or Right of Naming for short) are held in the Demon Arena. These events pit 50 potential Low Class Demons in a viscous battle to the death in 5 different levels. Each fight is judged and accounted for by the Elder Demons, who judge this ceremony with the upmost respect and skill. These trials last until only one Demon out of the 50 originally is left standing and the Judges will give the Low Class Demon his or her last name in Latin, based on what he/she is affiliated with the most or what their power is. Once this Naming Ceremony is complete, the Judges have a ceremony that brings the newly named Low Class Demon to High Class status and proclaim him or her as the new Head of their House in the Demon Lands. Sub Demon Races * Deman: '''TBA * '''Lamia: '''TBA * '''Incubi: TBA * '''Succubi: '''TBA * '''Demon Foxes: '''TBA * '''Ghoul: '''TBA * '''Gorgon: '''TBA * '''Lilim: '''TBA * '''Oni: '''TBA * '''Onoskelis: '''TBA * '''Wendigo: '''TBA * '''Goblins: '''TBA * '''Cambions: '''TBA * '''Mothman: '''TBA * '''Onikuma: '''TBA * '''Vucub Caquix: '''TBA * '''Kishi: '''TBA * '''Kelpie: '''TBA * '''Demon Cat: '''TBA * '''Ammut: '''TBA * '''Mazikeen: '''TBA Trivia Category:Gojira126 Category:Saegusa Demons Category:Saegusaverse Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Under Construction